Hemorrhage
by JcandLancesChics
Summary: What happens when the unthinkable becomes reality? They thought all their wars were resolved until now. Minako is placed in charge but things begin to happen. It leaves everyone wondering, "Will she save the Earth or is this its dramatic end?"
1. Hemorrhage Part 1

Hemorrhage  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young girl, famous for being one of the nine soldiers to protect this Earth, is forced  
to make a decision between two techniques to save the world. The choice puts pressure on her,   
enough to make her lose control of herself. How can people count on the warrior to help when she   
can't even help herself? The end has finally arrived.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
_________  
  
I lay there, on my bed, hoping what we all saw in the sky the other night was just our  
imaginations. But I knew it wasn't possable. It frightened so many people, including us. It   
scared us to think that at this rate in our lives, we will never be ordinary and now the secret   
needs to get out just to warn people. I stared at the muted tv sitting in front of me on my   
dresser, waiting for the news to come on. I wonder what will happen when word gets out and then   
makes the encounter official. It will cause everyone to go bazurk and that will definitely cause  
problems for us. Finally the commercials were over so I turned it up.   
"In other news," the broad-caster continued. "There was a 20 car weck this afternoon..."  
I sighed in relief. Well, if that's supposed to be the top story for the day, then maybe no one  
reported the disturbance seen last night, I prayed to myself. As the reporter continued with the   
news, I turned on my stomach and closed my eyes. As I started to drift off to sleep, my attention  
focused back on the TV. "The most talked about event that has happened in the past 24 hours is   
the confusion about an object appearing right in the middle of Atlanta, GA leaving 3 dead." My   
heart started pounding faster as the lady proceeded. "It obviously disappeared over night for it is not to be   
found but it left a huge crator in the middle of the city. We wish that there will not be any   
panic. That is all the information we have on that for now. Moving on..." I turned the TV off and  
got up.   
"Damn it! Artemis!" I called, unstable. "Artemis!!" He appeared from behind the wall as I   
made my way down the stairs.   
"What, Mina?" I followed him into the kitchen. I sat down at the table as he continued   
cooking dinner.   
"Um, did you see the news?" I asked. He turned to face me and shook his head. "Well, the  
word is out about the spacecraft." He grunted and turned the stove off then sat down in front of  
me.   
"Why are you so surprised? I mean, it ruined highways and killed at least 3 people. You   
actually thought that it wouldn't make the news?" He seemed so calm.   
I thought for a moment. I guess it was kind of stupid for me to think that it wouldn't be  
such a big deal. "Yeah. I guess I was just hoping that..."   
"Look, Mina. Luna and Ami found out some new information on this whole "space craft"   
thing." His eyes turned serious and he lay a hand on mine. I didn't even want to hear what was   
going to come out of his mouth next. "Um, well, we think this might actually turn into a major   
war."  
I could feel my eyes go wide. "Oh God, really?" A war? I questioned myself. I turned my   
head away from him because I didn't want to see his answer. "But... a war?!" I slammed my hand   
down on the table, shaking the two plates that had already been placed out. "What kind of war?   
Like a battle? Like the battles we have been in in the past?"   
His expression was blank and that scared me. "No, more like a war, a real war, just   
bigger." he paused and I stared down at some dust on the table. "We can't hide it anymore, Mina.  
This is too major."  
"How major?!" I demanded. I couldn't think straight.   
"If we don't win this war, the world will be destroyed and it will mean the end of   
mankind." I gawked at the responce. End of mankind? Oh my God.   
"God, that can't be right." I muttered softly. "We can't go into war! And there will be   
so much panic! It will be impossable!" Then something came to me. "Um, Artemis, what are we up  
against?"   
It was torture watching him trying to give the answer. Sweat was starting to break out on  
his forehead and I could feel it on mine, too. He leaned back and grabbed a white towel hanging  
from the handle on the stove and dabbed at his face with it. "You mean, WHO are we against." He   
corrected.  
"You mean, they're are human?!"   
Artemis placed the towel back on the handle. "Yeah. Kinda. They are like us." He got up  
and picked up the pan then pushed the pork-chops onto the plates. I didn't quite know what to say  
now. "They are on the planet now, in disguise."  
"As what?"  
He sat down after placing forks and knives on the table. "As us." 


	2. Hemorrhage Part 2

HEMORRHAGE  
¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤  
  
Previously in Hemorrhage: A space craft left a huge crator in the middle of Atlanta, GA and   
Minako was hoping that word wouldn't get out but of course it did. Artemis informs her that they  
will be going into a huge war and the enemies are kinda like clones of their's.  
  
NOTE: Not appropiate for kids under the age of 14. The fanfiction will get a lot more stronger in  
violence and language later on. Sexual content will also be added in future chapters.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
____________  
  
I had called Usagi the next day and told her that we were going to have this huge meeting  
to discuss the problems. It was now noon on Saturday and I wouldn't have to be at Rei's for  
another hour or so, so Usagi said I could come over until it was time to go and both of us could  
go on down. As I reached her house, my legs completely froze. "Did Luna even tell Usagi about this  
situation?" I started walking again up the stairs and as I began to reach for the doorbell, Usagi   
appeared.   
"Hey, Minako!" She seemed so happy. I examined her face as I walked in. No sign of   
disappoitment or anything.   
"Hi," I muttered. "Um, so why did you invite me down here?" She looked at me for a moment  
without even blinking then opened her mouth but now sound came out and there was just a long   
pause.   
"Well, I thought that we should discuss this war thingy before we go down to Rei's." She   
started to climb the stairs so I followed. "My parents aren't home at the moment so we can do   
anything." I thought that was a weird comment at first but then I guess she didn't really mean   
anything by it. I stayed quiet until we reached her room. "Have you and Artemis talked about this  
much?"   
"Um," I cleared my throat because it came out kinda scratchy. "Not much. He just told me  
some information that I am just going to discuss when we get to Rei's."  
She looked down at the floor for a moment then stared at me. I suddenly felt uncomfortable  
being there with her giving me such a cold look. I turned away and heard her mumble something   
about waiting. Her face was starting to get flushed and angry looking.   
"Usagi?" I looked at her. "Are you feeling okay?" No answer. "Usagi? Are you okay?" Before  
I could say anything, I was pressed up against the wall getting the life choked out of me. "What  
the.. hell.." I managed a cough. "are you.. doing?!"   
Her eyes became dark and full of hatred. "Did he tell you who the enemies are?" Her voice  
was deep and rusty. I could feel my eyes grow wider into terror and my heart pounding fast. I   
visioned back to Artemis and I sitting at the table and how he was saying that the enemy is actually  
in disguise as humans. But is it possible they got to Usagi so fast!? I thought to myself as I   
tried to pry Usagi's grip a bit looser so I could get in some air. "Did he!?" She shouted this time.  
She shoved me harder against the wall and I could feel my back pop and make a cracking sound. I  
tried to speak but only gurgling sounds came out.   
"Yes...he" I was cut off when she used one of her hands to grap my hair and bang my head  
against the wall. I closed my eyes tight and my mouth was wide open as I tried to suck in a deep  
breath. Then I opened my eyes but all I could see was pitch black. After regaining my site, a tear  
ran down my cheek. I couldn't hold them in; tears just kept falling uncontrollably that I didn't   
even have to blink to make them fall.   
Usagi's grip loosened. "Why?" I muttered as I started to claw at her hands. Because of my  
trying to struggle free, which was a bad move, she tightened her grip even tighter than the first  
time.   
"Call Rei and tell her we can't make it." Usagi raised me up off the ground and tossed me  
on the bed and I hit my head full force on the back of it. "Now!" I lay on the bed trying to get  
my vision back again for everything went pitch black.   
"What... what do you want me to say?" I raised my hand to my head to show that I was in  
enough pain. What am I going to do, all alone here with an enemy? I thought. Wait, not an enemy.  
Usagi must just be ill. Real ill. We were predicting that these things would start happening later   
on in the month.   
"Just make up something." I reached for the phone without moving my head or anything and   
started dialing. I have to signal them that I am in danger.   
"Hello, Hino's Temple." I could here Rei's voice on the other end of the phone. Without   
thinking I blurted out something that I would regret.  
"HELP ME! USAGI HAS GONE INSANE! GET..." The next thing I knew was I was now laying on the   
ground. The side of my face was pounding with pain so I reached my hand up to it and felt a warm  
liquid running down my cheek. Blood started to fall on the floor and seap into the carpet. I turned   
over just in time to see Usagi hang up the phone. I pretended I was knocked unconscience but I kept  
one of my eyes half open to see what she was going to do next. She walked over to where I was lyying  
and picked up the scissors that had been thrown into my face.   
"Damn you." She mumbled then walked over and raised her foot. I banged against the side of   
the bed this time after she trusts her foot into stomach.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hemorrhage by Kasey West  
________________________  
  
Copyright 2001  
  
  
  



	3. Hemorrhage Part 3

HEMORRHAGE  
¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Previously in Hemorrhage: After news going around about a huge spacecraft that landed in the   
middle of Atlanta, the senshi prepare a meeting. Oddly, Usagi invites Minako over an hour before   
the meeting to discuss what was going on. She tried to force information out of Mina but Mina had   
none to give so Usagi goes into a huge outrage and starts beating her. Usagi mentioned something  
about who the enemies were and Minako then realized that she was one of them.  
  
Note: Rated R for violence and tence language.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
___________  
  
  
~~Vision~~  
  
  
The cemented streets were cracked and crumbled. Houses were worn down to rubble and scraps  
of wood. The demented streets were crowded, crowded with dead bodies and the corpses of pets were  
also spread about. Each step I took, I had to raise my feet high in order to not step on the bodies.  
It was a massacre scene. My eyes beame bloodshot to the image of some many decaying bodies. Did I   
create this? I questioned myself staring down at what looked to be a newborn child and its bluish  
glow on his skin. It was frightful to think that all these people were killed because of .. God,  
who knows what. My thoughts suddenly came to a halt when I saw a man stumbling towards me. His face  
was only inches from mine now, his eyes buring into mine. I wanted to turn away in pity but for some  
reason my eyes were glued to him. The man's hair was messed up and falling out along with part of  
the skin on his face. He looked like he was just blown up by a grenade. As we looked at each other,  
tears started running down his cheeks over his scratches and folds of skin. I gasped silently as   
the tears turned to blood. Streams of blood.   
"Go to Hell!" He spit out with a raspy voice. I backed up as the man's eyes rolled back   
into his head and he fell limplyto the ground. Not even taking a breath, I turned away and   
vomited. I was feeling drowsy and doped up after that incident. He was so needy and wasted.   
Another raspy voice made me jump. I couldn't quite make out the words at first so I turned  
back around. Keeping my eyes from the ground where the man lay. The description of the young girl   
in front of me was unexplainable in some cases. She appeared to be about 13 years old with dark  
brown hair going in all directions. "You." She harshly whispered, pointing a shakey, rusty looking  
finger in my direction. I raised my eyebrows to show her that I heard her. "You did this! You did   
this! Murderer!" She screamed frantically, running at me, thrashing her hands. "Damn you! Damn you!"  
Every time her foot pounded the ground as she raced at me, she would chant the word murderer.   
I stood there. Nothing seemed real. This didn't seem real. It looks so real but it can't   
be real. She picked up her pace and when she got about a foot away, I fell backward.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"Oooh." I moaned aloud as I turned on my side. I realized my stomach was in pain and then   
remembered where I was. As I hesitated to open my eyes, there was a tiny sound of a thump coming   
from in front of me. Is Usagi planning to have another fit? Then I began to hear voices. Familiar   
voices. All of the sudden, I felt safe. I opened my eyes to see Rei pressing all her might on Usagi  
and backing her up to the wall. Usagi was screaming and waving her arms trying to escape Rei's  
grip but Rei was too strong. For a moment, I felt like I needed to help her but I knew I was in too   
much pain to even move a muscle. I closed my eyes again trying to remember the vision but a huge   
shriek startled my eyes back open.   
"What the fuck?" Rei murmured as Usagi raised both her legs, using all her weight on her   
back that was up against the wall and kicked Rei to the floor. She started gasping for air and  
holding her chest. My hair was now being pulled and being ripped out. Usagi yanked me up and held  
a knife to my throat.   
"Damn you!" She chanted in the same voice as the young girl in my vision. My sight was   
going blury and it looked like everything was caving in on me. In the distance I could hear sirens  
coming down the street. "Shit." She let go of me and took off downstairs. Great, now she's going to  
try to make an escape. I started to go after her but when I put pressure on my left foot, I fell   
on top of Rei. She grunted as I slid off of her.   
"Where the heck did she go?" She got up, still gripping her chest, and looked around. I   
pointed to the bedroom door because I had the breath knocked out of me so I couldn't speak. Before  
I could manage to tell her that the cops were here, she took off running downstairs. I just laid   
there and closed my eyes. The stomping of heavy shoes made their way up the stair case and into   
the bed room. A young male police officer stood over me and asked me if I needed help. I nodded and  
stuck my hand out for him to help me up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Hamorrhage Part 4

HEMORRHAGE  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤  
  
Previously in Hemorrhage: Minako had a vision of the eminent city as just a tedious land of rubble  
and dead bodies. She had two strange encounters in the vision with a vagabond man and a fuming little  
girl. When she awakened, Rei was there trying to control Usagi's temper but she got away with the   
police right behind her.  
  
NOTE: This fanfic is rated R for strong language and violence.   
  
Also, the story lines are changed compared to like the show. The cats are not cats, they are human  
is one of the examples and it doesn't take place in Japan. I know it's different. lol. It's because   
it's based on what I know. And thanx for baring with me and for all the good reviews! :) And also  
sorry about any misspelled words or typos.   
  
Please leave a review too :) Thanx! -Kasey  
  
Oh and I do not own anything in association with Sailor Moon.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
__________  
  
"So they have her?" I asked Rei as the cop helped me outside to the police cars. She   
nodded as we both looked over from a far distance to where Usagi was sitting handcuffed in a cop  
car. "What are they going to do with her?"   
Rei sighed and shuffled her feet in the dirt. "I don't know. We won't press charges. We know  
what actually became of her." I agreed to myself to her responce.  
"Okay then. What are we going to do with her?" I stared at Rei then at a car pulling into   
the driveway. Artemis jumped out and headed towards us and hugging me like I had been gone for  
years. Like when I came back from England. After he loosened his clench, I could see out of the   
corner of my eye that Rei was giving Artemis a look to ask me what was going on. And he did just   
that.  
"What is going on? What happended?" His eyes were sincere. I stuttered for a moment while  
Rei just crossed her arms.  
"Well, I cam over and Usagi just went hostile about the new enemies and everything." I wasn't  
going to spill any details until there actually needed to be. "Well, it turned out she is the enemy.  
Or has the enemy inside of her." Even Rei was stunned by prediction. "What are we going to do with   
her?" Artemis stared at me not even flinching.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sky was full of vibrant colors of tinted orange, bright pink, and some murky blue. I couldn't  
take my eyes off of it as the breeze swept across my chaste face. Will I wake up to this every morning  
during "the time" unless it was a stormy morning? Will the sunrise always be this bright when it would  
normally be a clear day? No was my answer. It will be full of the scent of the blood and carcasses  
decomposing as they lay futile on the ground. Death and hatred will be the only thing satisfying this  
world if we don't get something done. The air will sweep the stenches of these wasted materials   
into all the feeble souls still alive. These thoughts were nerve wacking when it came down to this one  
prediction. It will happen in this lifetime. Everyone will be hurting and everything will be hopeless.  
Even the ones that will survive won't really be living. They won't have anything to live on because   
everything would be lifeless. But personally, I don't think anything and definitely anyone will   
survive if we lose this battle.   
I forced myself away from the window and the last remnants of the Earth. This is how it will  
be, how it will end. I looked over at my dresser where a box of art supplies were sitting. God, all   
these people will soom be counting on me, soon be looking up to me. Seaching for a way out and hoping  
that I would be that way out. Without Usagi, we aren't nearly as powerful. I thought back to when   
Luna informed us that Usagi would be detention for the next few months. The months of the war. So  
now I am lead up to be the main combatant in this confrontation. My face was soon becoming clammy to   
the thoughts of having to be the "worthy one." The scissors were glistening by the head light of   
my room. I stared for a moment, wondering what use I would have with these in the next few months.   
The same use I had with them in the past when all my troubles were colliding all at once. It didn't  
help much but it did make the pain go away. I could feel no pain. I could feel no pain when I   
engraved them into my painless flesh. But that was all in the past and Artemis would have me   
executed if I ever pulled anything like that again.   
Sighing I turned my back to the art supplies, trying not to get myself pressured into it.  
It wouldn't help anything at all. It wouldn't solve these problems. I looked at the clock that was  
sitting right in front of my eyes. It read ten after one in the morning. Tomorrow will be another   
day, a day of penetrating for what was right and what was to become of this. Only one more day,  
and the battle will inaugurate. We have to find out what is causing this and who it will be converted  
into. I thought about the sharp metal of the scissors again.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Artemis and Luna had gone down to the blood place where they took examples of Usagi's blood  
yesterday on behalf of a favor we aked. They returned hours later and called up every one of us to  
suggest that we come down to the lab immediately. I arrived sometime during early afternoon and only  
Ami and Rei were there.   
"Mako called back and she is sick." Ami said instantaneously. I shrugged it off.  
"So what's the report on this whole blood sample thing?" I asked walking up to Artemis who   
was looking through a microscope. I placed a hand on his shoulder but he waved it off.  
"Minako, sit." Rei pushed my shoulders down onto a chair she pulled up behind me. I waited   
uncontrollably for what they were going to tell me. I opened my mouth about a cenimeter to ask a   
question but Luna shushed at me.   
Artmis pulled away from the microscope and turned around to face all of us. He rubbed his   
eyes then looked up at us with a red, sweaty face. "Well, it looks like a venom was some how   
deposited into Usagi's body and it practically 'brain-washed' her into an adverse person that wants  
to go out and demolish everything in sight." He rubbed his eyes again and then looked at me. "We have   
to some how get rid of this fluid that is in her." Before he could say anything else, Luna confirmed  
that it could take months to figure out how to get this new substance out of her.  
"So, basically we have to fight this without her." Ami looked down at her feet. "And Mako   
is sick."   
I glanced around the fatigued lab at everyone's apprehensive expression. This is going to be   
an extensive, difficult combat.   
  
Artemis and I returned back to the house alone. Nothing was said on the concise ride home.   
I could only hear the rough breathing coming from both of us and the piercing of his heart beat.  
Not even a word was said was we entered our house. I threw myself onto the sofa and yestered my head  
on the pillow laying on the other end of the couch. Tomorrow is the day. Tomorrow is when we release  
our identities and confirm to every living soul that the planet is going into war against these  
criminals, the criminals from outside this world that are putting a damaging fluid into innocent  
humans. And that we don't even know who or what these things are or where they are and how they got  
here and why. But I knew why. Everytime something like this but less crucial happens, it's mainly  
because they want to use this planet, the only planet that can tolerate living things, for their  
kind and their kind only. This is going to be a bigger warfare than before so it might have a   
bigger reason why they are doing this. Tomorrow is when all hell will break lose.   
  
  



	5. Hemorrhage Part 5

HEMORRHAGE: The Final Battle  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Previously in Hemorrhage: Usagi has her blood taken and examined, which stats show that a venom  
was some how forced into her body to make her go out of control and turn against the Senshi. Minako  
stared out at the last clear night sky and thought about the next day, the day when hell would   
break lose.   
  
This chapter is Rated R for violence and language.  
  
Thanx everyone for all the good reviews! It has influenced me to write more and better. I am   
expecting this fanfiction to have many chapters becuase there will be so much going on. But as  
the chapters continue, the more exciting and tempting it gets! I promise! I'm aslo going to try   
to find the time to right longer chapters! And I would REALLY appreciate it if you could leave a   
review! Thanx again -Kasey   
  
Email: Kaseywest@hotmail.com  
  
NOTE: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything related to Sailor Moon.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
__________  
  
Daybreak finally arrived. I didn't have one bit of sleep but the day was going to be too  
exhilarating anyway. Everyone was supposed to think about ways we could actually let people   
detect that there is something out there for us to dispose of, human or non-human. I already knew  
that the first thing to do was take the blood examples to the CDC (Center of Disease Control) and  
see if our calculation was precise. I turned over to read the clock which read 5:30 A.M. I better  
go get Artemis up so we can have an early start. Compelling my self, I got out of the bed and made  
my way across the hall to his bedroom. I could only see a bundle of covers on the bed. As I   
neared, the soft, sleek blond of his hair that lay flippantly about his pillow, I whispered his name   
questionably but all I got in reply was a grouse. I couldn't keep my eyes off his incandescent face  
and the smirk that formed. I didn't feel like wakening him, not for a day of hell. He looked so   
passive and quiet in his innate delusion. I knew I had to, though. Right now until the war is over,  
I can't be pulled into this hidden remorse.   
"Artemis?" I shook him dimly hoping he would wake up so I wouldn't have to suffer by watching  
him sleep so peacefully. He groaned but still didn't crack an eye open so I now started to shake   
him brusquely.   
"Whhaaaatt?" He called out, finally opening an eye. "Mina." He sighed and looked at the time.  
"What? It's early." He nudged my hands off his shoulders and put the pillow over his head.  
"Artemis, get up." I yanked the pillow off of him and threw it on the floor. "We need to   
get an early start and get this blood taken in." He looked up, his eyes distended and a crimson   
color. He moaned again and stepped out of bed, rubbing his eyes. I couldn't help but smile at his   
shabby hair. "Get dressed." I told him as I left the room. I re-entered my space and pulled the covers   
up over the pile of sheets. I felt too worn out to fix my bed up.   
"Minako." Artemis sauntered in, napping down his hair. "I left-" He stopped a few inches from  
my trash can. Oh no, I thought to myself in a panic. He tilted sideways to get a better view of  
the inside. I gripped my upper part of my arm, just thinking about what will happen next made me  
timid. He reached in and removed a long strip of towel with red stains on it. I knew those stains;  
he knew those stains. The stains of my blameworthy blood.   
"Art-" He cut me off with a horrifying stare. "I...I can explain!"   
"Good, I'd like to hear it." He tossed down the towel like it was contaminated, which it was  
with my guilt. I couldn't think of anything to say right then. As I began to open my mouth to spill  
out a lie, he kicked the trashcan across the floor and the screech of the metal gliding across the  
wooden floor was raucous. "You did it again." He garbled. "You are a cutter again, Mina. Don't try   
to cover up for it."   
All I could do was glare at the ground as a tear strolled down my cheek uncontrollably.  
"I'm sorry." I knew the apology didn't give a damn to him. He walked up to me, angry and frustrated.  
"We are about to go into war and you are damaging yourself! What do you think will happen   
if you are lead up to protect the Earth of a plague when you can't even protect yourself?!" He spat  
in my face as if he was my own father furious with me for having sex or doing the dip at an   
illegal age. "What the fuck will happen?"   
His temper made me even more offended. I had upset my guardian, the person who counts on   
me the most and cares for me the most. Tears began to roll even more without me having to blink  
them out of my eyes. He stomped off down the hall to get ready for the CDC. I managed to control   
myself so I could call the others.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Only Artemis, Rei, and I went to the CDC to take the blood. They let it in as an emergency   
when we told them that this could indicate a new substance. Artemis went in and left us in the car   
to wait on him. There was a dead silence. The only sound was the engine of a Miata beside us being  
cut off. I turned around from the passenger seat to face Rei who was staring out the window with an  
agonizing look on her pastel face.   
Rei." I muttered, knowing she probably wouldn't turn away from the window, watching the last  
sun- drenched day pass away, second by second. She raised an eyebrow, still gazing outside. "So,   
have you been thinking about what's going to happen?" I questioned, hoping she wouldn't get offended  
by it but this is what we came for anyway was to find out what would become of it.   
"Yeah and what will happen to you." She snarled, offending me. Artemis must have gotten to her  
when he went to greet her at the Hino Temple. I just kind of lowered my eyebrows in disgust and   
turned back in front to see Artemis walking out of the CDC. I glared at the clock and it had been 20   
minutes already. His eyes were earnest and taut. He wrenched the car door open and slammed it shut.  
I could see Rei turn her head towards him hoping to get an explanation about the whole thing.  
"They are going to contact the President as soon as possible." I gaped down at the floor as  
we drove off without another word. When we reached the Hino Temple, Mako and Ami were greeting us.  
I jumped out of the small worn down automobile and ran up to them.  
"Hey!" They said at once. "What kind of information did you find out?" I panted before I   
could answer.   
"I don't know. You would have to get the facts from Arty." I pointed in his direction just   
in time to see him stepping out of the car. Before they could go greet him, I responded again.   
"They are going to contact the President." Ami and Mako stopped, exchanged expressions, and then   
gawked at me, perhaps thinking it was unwise and fanatical like I was.   
"Artemis!" Ami called out as he made his way slowly and patiently up the temple stairs;   
following behind was Rei. "The President?!"   
"We have to tell everyone about this?!" Mako frantically ran up to him. "But it would just  
make things worst."  
Artemis kept quiet. We all stood around him, waiting for our solutions. "Go inside. We'll  
converse about it in there." When we all got seated around the colossal library the temple owned,  
I put my hand on his thigh to let us know what is going to happen, what our plan to find out what  
this is and how to conquer it. After gazing away at all the books and articles laying around, he  
took a deep breath. None of us could even talk because we were so impatient. "Well, they don't  
know what the chemical is, that's for sure. That is why they are going to get in contact with the  
President."  
"But why do we have to expose all this? It will create a massive panic and turn into a huge  
massacre!" Ami let out her thoughts.   
Another deep breath. "Because people need to know about this new disease before it kills off  
everyone." We all questioned the statement he made about 'killing off.' "Look, if people get occupied  
by this stuff, they will start killing others." He looked over at me. "Just like Usagi was trying   
to do with you." Everyone's tense feelings let out with a long sigh. "Soon, the enemies will notice  
their chance to take over. When everyone is going completely insane, the world will be helpless and  
will be defeated."   
"But that's where we step in." Mako commented.   
"Yeah, it is." Artemis' face reddened. "But we will be helpless. Maybe even dead by then."   
The answer made me nauseous and sick to the stomach. Now I knew this was when to tell them.  
I opened my mouth to speak. "I had this vision..." Instantely, everyone's attention turned  
to me. "...that I was walking in what this city would be in the future." From the corner of my eye  
I could see Rei's face was getting uptight. "A man walked up to me, just staring into my eyes with  
raw flesh hanging off by a filament and he died in front of my eyes." No one spoke, or blinked. "A  
girl then ran at me, swearing at me and swinging her fists and that's when I woke up." I met Rei's  
eyes. "Could you check on this, Rei?"   
"Sure." Her voice was deep and petrified.   
I smiled. "I guess we just have to wait now. See what happens."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
HEMORRHAGE  
By Kasey West  
Copyright 2001  
  



End file.
